The present invention relates to enhanced cooling for electronic components within a computing device, and deals more particularly with providing increased cooling while leveraging blowers as air movers.
Physical space inside a computing device such as a server is limited, and it is desirable to use this space efficiently and effectively. It is desirable to accommodate as many hard disk drives or solid state drives within a computing device as technically feasible, for example, to provide optimum storage from the computing device. (Hard disk drives are also referred to herein as hard drives or disk drives, or simply as drives. References to such drives should be interpreted as including solid state drives.) More disk drives operating mean more heat generated, however, and sufficient cooling must be provided so that the drives (and other components) do not overheat.